princess_ajfandomcom-20200214-history
Nameless Characters
This is a compilation of characters that do not have names, but receive stories in a given thread. Some of these characters eventually are upgraded to named individuals, but some, despite technically being recurring, are too generic to have their actions consistently documented. Noteworthy Nameless Characters Librarian that works in Canterlot: She interacts with Chitania on several occasions. Is married to a guardsmare and has a child that is a big fan of Chitania. Dragon in Harmony City Underground Fight Club (Scum?): A dragon with horns, bright green scales and blood red eyes. He's a regular in the fight club and displays a ruthless personality as he kept trying to attack Sebjek despite the latter being unwilling to attack. First appears in Thread 262. Minotaur in Harmony City Underground Fight Club: A minotaur that wears a loincloth and uses a rock larger than his head as a weapon. First appears in Thread 262. Mechanic Mare in Canterlot: A mare that works on Canterlot machinery for the crown. Outspoken and speaks with a low-class Trottingham accent. First appears in Thread 269 when Rainbow Dash tries to find an intact airship to use. Talking Bugbear: A bugbear that gets caught by the CMC. Appears in Thread 270. Story 'Thread 257' # 1 In Harmony City, A Diamond Dog and Griffon start fighting over being able to build a mine and being able to place a tree where a mine is being built respectively. They declare war on each other, but the griffon thinks they need armies first. The diamond dog throws a rock. Q "You’re digging under my tree!" "You’re putting a tree over my mine!" # 2 In Harmony City, a Yak later declares war and, seeing everyone fighting, a Minotaur worries that they're going to get "all the glory" and starts swinging an axe at a panicking Saddle Arabian. # 3 In Harmony City, the races start assigning "worst race" status to each other. The Minotaurs say Yaks are the worst because they break everything; Yaks say Griffons are the worst because they take everything; Griffons say Saddle Arabians are the worst because they swindle everything; Saddle Arabians say Buffalos(?) are the worst because they take everything; and Buffalos say Zebras are the worst. Everyone agrees and are glad there are no Zebras in Harmony City. They then go back to arguing who's the worst there, though. Thread 261 # A Guard wants Applejack to sign a form keeping Alterjack from taking over if AJ dies. # Captain Pommel remarks to a guard how weird the orders Celestia gave them are. The guard says "weird" is par for the course with the princesses, but when Pommel says it involves bein ready to fight Marevelous and Matterhorn, the guard refuses. "WAIFU IS LYFU!" # Shining Armor's a little disappointed that the Crystal Guard were also in order even with him gone. Changeling 42 tries to remedy this by telling a guard he's out of lockstep and needs to move left... all the way out into the street. # One of Pinkie Pie’s Partyland workers questions why the Crystal Empire spends more money on Partyland than it does helping anyone in the immediate vicinity. Pinkie’s response is to bring in Discord for a camera wink. # The librarian that works in Canterlot and was friendly with Chitania is said to have kicked Twinklejinx out of the library. A pony watches Twinklejinx juggle, but only gives him bits when it fails to juggle properly. # Spike extorts a Canterlot pony by scaring it, causing it to say something racist. # A guard mentions the fifth year anniversary of /pa/. # As Flurry goes on another brain-freeze rampage, Crystal Ponies look on in horror. # A guard is jealous of the attention Applejack gives Delight and wonders why the rest of them don't get the same. # A griffon and yak argue as Sebjek and Vekir watch. The griffon proudly accepts being labelled a racist, while the Yak is offended by the griffon looking down on other races, saying it's a sign of a slow mind. When the Yak calls the griffon a bird, saying he could easily crush it, the griffon gets offended by the mislabeling. The Yak sincerely apologizes for his mistake, confusing the griffon, Right before he body slams it. # Alternate Twilight? Back in her Baltimare hideout, Sunset is working on her portal when a sudden surge of magic activates it. Horrified, Sunset attempts to draw closer to it in an attempt to shut it down, but the wave of magic is too strong and she can barely move an inch as Sweet Note, Changeling 13, and/or Fizzle call for her to stop. Letting despair overtake her, she accepts that her work might be destroyed for good this time and doesn’t even look to see if it was when the surge finally subsides. Until a very familiar voice calls out her name, dispelling her despair. The voice (presumably belonging to Alter-Twilight) states that Sunset doesn’t know her, but she knows Sunset and is a big fan of her work looking to engage in a collaboration. Feeling a gentle force take hold of her, Sunset looks into the mare’s eyes, eyes that held a burning drive that she knew she would follow before the mare even stated what her goal was: the end of Princess Applejack. # Alternate Twilight? Presumably no longer at her Baltimare hideout, Sunset Shimmer gazes in wonder and can’t help but smile at the magical technology unknown guest has shown her. Wonder, a feeling she’d not felt since Chitania told her the wonders of the earth. Her guest tells her to get comfortable for the work they’ll need done, but that it at least shouldn’t take long once their backup arrives. Sunset asks when that is, with her guest saying that “she” shouldn’t be long, but “that little pony is not very predictable”. Still, she promises that Sunset will have the power she needs soon enough, and Sunset can feel more magical power than what she felt since she became one with “the tower of magical might so very long ago” irradiating from the mare’s horn. This is followed by the appearance of what’s presumed to be the Variolous Orb, with the unknown mare saying that as long as Sunset keeps up her work, that she’ll see “her” soon.